Happily Ever After
by aridnie
Summary: A sort-of Josh/Cammie fic, in which Josh reflects upon his life after Cammie, remembering how she made him feel. Short and sweet. Read and review. No flames. Enjoy!


**A/N**: Please don't hurt me. *ducks from Gallagher Girl books being thrown at her head* Here's a short one-shot to fulfill you until I get another couple one-shots out. I'll be doing those without book for reference, so please, again, don't hurt me.

**DISCLAIMER**: If I was Ally Carter and owned Gallagher Girls, Zachary Goode would not kiss Cameron Morgan only two times in the span of two books.

. .::.:.::. .  
Happily Ever After

I believe in a lot of things. God, the Holy Grail, true love, bad grades, dancing in the rain, the fact that chocolate makes you happier, the belief that Scottie dogs are out to get us, and the fact that it's impossible to fit in completely. But there is one thing I don't believe in. Happily ever after. In my book, it doesn't exist. You can have rainbows, sunshine, unicorns, and princesses. But happily ever afters aren't real. They're not plausible and it simply doesn't happen. You can fall in love and have a wonderful life. Get married and makes lots and lots of money, but you simply can't walk off into the sunset and be all smiley all the time.

That's what I used to think.

Now I believe. In everything. In a princess charming and a charmed life. In the perfect marriage and soul mates. That's what I believe in now. Because it shortly and simply has happened to me.

I was always expected to run the family business one day. To take on my dad's position when I graduated college. I wasn't allowed to have dreams of my own. I couldn't wish to become a doctor, or a firefighter, a scientist, or a politician. I was going to run a pharmacy. A stupid little old pharmacy in a stupid little old town with stupid little old people. I was stuck in Roseville for the rest of my life. No way to get out. I couldn't move to New Jersey or Alaska. I couldn't spend my time globetrotting, seeing magnificent places, and living that "charmed life."

I needed to go off and be what my father wanted me to be. To stay in the same town the rest of my life, marry a girl I had known since elementary school. I was sick of this. I'd been begging for a way out. To get a chance at being free from all of these restrictions. Something or someone to show me that maybe there was hope to become something new.

But then I met her.

I met Cameron Morgan. The most beautiful girl in the world. A girl who had character and could do what ever she wanted in life. She could be whatever she wanted to be. She could become a nurse, or an author, a super star, or a super secret-spy. Wherever life led her, she would go.

I coveted that life. I envied her. She really could go out and just do what ever she pleased. She was a mystery to me. I didn't know where she came from, no one did. And man, she made my heart leap. She was beautiful, and I couldn't believe that I had found a girl like her, just in the middle of a fair, digging in a trash can for a silly can for her cat.

And then I thought she disappeared from my life, just a few short sentences, and I felt as if the girl had left me with a broken heart. When she suddenly popped up again, out of seemingly nowhere. She didn't even realize how cute she was, I didn't know how a girl like her hadn't been snatched up yet. I was lucky for finding her, I was so lucky to find a girl who was able to give me something other than my boring Roseville lifestyle. I was lucky to find a girl who could finally show me a happily ever after instead of a patched up 'average-joe' future. Cammie had been my happily ever after.

. .::.:.::. .

**A/N**: I hope you enjoyed this short little snippet. I actually have another version of Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover, which won't be put up for a while ... the eve of Ally's next GG installment. I really am sorry for never updating or atleast writing a sooner apology note. But I haven't been in the states. I was actually in England and Ireland on a school tour, learning the Bex way.

Thank you all for putting me on your alerts and writing me all of those fantastic reviews. They really made me feel bad when I read my email again. They were great and I can't wait to reenter the community.

So I don't deserve it or anything, but I still think that that pretty green button beneath me is begging to be clicked. Even if you're telling me your outrage, I'd kinda like your thoughts.

I heart all of you, even after a whole year of being absent.


End file.
